


Hard not to notice

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's been acting unusually happy and distracted, Marley couldn't help but notice the change in her friend's behavior so she decided to ask Sam about it. Set between 4x21 and 4x22 because they should have gotten back together then.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/47381672723/hard-not-to-notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard not to notice

“Hey Sam?”

“Oh, hi Marley? What’s up?”

“Uhm, I don’t want it to sound weirdly but what’s the matter with Blaine lately?”

They both glanced at Blaine who was sitting on one of the library’s chairs, notebook opened on the table in front of him but he was not paying any attention to it, cheek rested on one hand, the other doodling absently on a blank page. His eyes were unfocused, lips curved into a small smile.

The blond guy’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

She recalled the time back in October when their friend had been more miserable than she has ever seen anyone in her life, eyes bloodshot, voice quiet and unsure, small figure hiding from everybody. Marley also remembered how his eyes were shining after the wedding, the change so visible no one could have missed it but the way he was acting now…

Blaine was beaming, literally glowing, small smile always on his lips, eyes unfocused as if his mind was always occupied with something else, quiet sighs escaping his lips every so often. But this time, unlike in October, there weren’t little tired puffs of breath, sounding like the world’s weight had been resting on his shoulders; they sounded dreamy and light. And it seemed like his iPhone was glued to his palm and with every vibration, giggle bubbled up in his chest, cheeks blushing.

Marley told Sam about her observations in a hushed tone but the boy only shook his head and chuckled.

“He and Kurt finally got back together.”

“Oh my god, really? That’s amazing! Are they good now, for sure?”

“Well, if the fact that he’s been doing nothing but day-dreaming, murmuring about Kurt’s beautiful eyes, basically flying out of the class as soon as the bell rings and rushing home is any indication, oh and well, Couch Sylvester kicked him out of the practice because he was limping too hard to get their basic routine done, than yes.”  
The girl blushed violently, the memories of the wedding night still fresh in her head and because their room was one next to Kurt and Blaine’s, separated only by a thin wall…

“I’m glad they figured things out. I hope it’ll stay that way from now on.”

“Yeah, me, too. But I don’t think neither is letting go this time. Like, ever.”


End file.
